Dipilih - pilih Fanfictionnya
by BaekB
Summary: Ada 2 teaser fanfiction dan kalian bisa pilih mana fanfiction yang ingin di on going. Terimakasih! Chanbaek! BaekHun!


Fanfiction ke 1

 **With You #0**

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance , Mafia**

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

Dia adalah salah satu bos besar di dunia gelap yang sering disebut ' _mafia_ ' . Orang – orang sering memanggilnya dengan nama Richard karna Chanyeol tidak ingin orang – orang tau tentang identitasnya .

Dan sejujurnya Chanyeol sendiri bukanlah orang kalangan bawah sampai mengharuskan ia terseret kedalam dunia gelap yang keji ini . Dia adalah putra tunggal Park Seunghyun , calon pewaris utama Park Coperation . Dia punya segalanya , tapi Chanyeol selalu merasa bahwa hidupnya kurang dan dia mencari jalan sendiri untuk kebahagiaan itu sampai akhirnya dia tidak sengaja dipertemukan dengan gadis polos bernama Byun Baekhyun . Dan dari situlah hidup rumit Chanyeol dimulai .

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Sebagai satu – satunya putri keluarga Byun , Baekhyun mendapat tanggung jawab paling besar dikeluarganya . Dia memang tidak menjadi tulang punggung keluarga , tapi apa yang diwasiatkan oleh Ayahnya sebelum lelaki paruhbaya itu meninggal kini menjadi satu – satunya kunci kehidupan Baekhyun , tujuan utamanya .

Kebahagiaan dan keinginan orangtuanya adalah hal terpenting dalam kehidupan Baekhyun , untuk itulah dia akan melakukan segalanya demi mereka , bahkan ketika dia harus berakhir duduk manis diruang tamu untuk menyambut ' _calon suaminya'_ .

 **Oh Sehun**

Dengan seragam SHS nya , Sehun memang benar – benar terlihat seperti siswa sekolah kebanyakan yang menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan bermain . Tapi mereka salah , karna diusianya yang menginjak 18 tahun dia sudah harus berkecimpung di dunia gelap yang telah dengan tega merenggut masa remajanya .

Masa remaja yang seharusnya diisi dengan tawa justru berubah menjadi raut wajah tegang yang diisi oleh pembunuhan dan penembakan . Seperti itulah kehidupan Sehun sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 _Summary : Itu adalah hari terburuk dalam kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol . Kehidupannya yang semula lurus – lurus saja harus terusik dengan gadis bernama Baekhyun yang lambat laut menarik perhatiannya . Chanyeol tidak tau apakah dia harus bahagia atau justru menyesal karna secara tidak langsung membuat gadis itu ikut terseret kedalam 'didunianya' dan mengerti sisi lain dari dirinya . Richard Park ._

.

.

.

" Aku adalah Park Chan –ah tidak Richard Park . Aku adalah bos _mafia_ terbesar di Korea Selatan . Aku sudah membunuh ratusan atau bahkan ribuan orang brengsek diluar sana dengan tanganku sendiri . Kau yakin masih mau menerima perjodohan ini ? "

" Aku tau . Melihat dari luka diwajahmu dan perilakumu sejak satu jam yang lalu , aku sudah bisa menilai bahwa kau bukan orang baik – baik "

" Tch! Sial! Mulutmu itu tajam sekali "

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis seraya melepas jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan " Kau bilang kau akan menungguku . Kau bilang kau akan mengerti diriku . Tapi bahkan ini baru sebulan dan kau sudah mengeluh ? "

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Chanyeol – ssi . Kau bekerja didunia yang keras , aku takut kau terluka sementara ada seseorang yang menunggumu dirumah . Aku takut kau tidak tidur dengan nyenyak , aku takut kau tidak makan dengan baik , aku ta – "

" Aku bukan bayi! " potong Chanyeol , dia menatap gadis yang sudah berlabel menjadi 'Nyonya Park' ini dengan kesal

" Jangan pedulikan aku , urus kehidupanmu sendiri ! "

" Tapi kau suamiku "

" Tutup mulutmu! " Chanyeol dengan kasar membanting gelas minumnya , menimbulkan bunyi 'tak' yang cukup memekakan telinga " Aku dan kau itu berbeda . Duniaku tidak seperti duanimu . Duniaku kejam dan duniamu tidak . Jangan melewati batas , berlakukah sewajarnya saja . Kau akan terluka jika tetap keras kepala " Chanyeol berujar dengan frustasi , bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lelaki itu mencengkram gelas minumnya

" Kau mengkhawatirkanku Chanyeol – ssi "

.

.

.

" Siapa dia ? "

Jongin yang semula sedang bermain dengan ponselnya sontak menoleh kearah Sehun . Lelaki itu sedang menghadap ke jendela besar diruangannya , tapi kedua matanya nampak begitu fokus terhadap sesuatu .

" Siapa ? "

Sehun tidak menjawab , tapi dia memberikan isyarat dengan dagunya . Secepat itulah Jongin bangkit dan berdiri disamping Sehun , melongok kebawah untuk melihat seorang gadis ber _sweater_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang markas mereka .

" Cantik "

Jongin menoleh kesamping , dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat binar lain dimata sahabatnya itu . Seperti keinginan unt –

" Aku ingin dia ! Secepatnya! "

Itu sebuah perintah yang tidak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

Fanfiction ke 2

 **CEO PARK #0**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance , Humor**

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

Lelaki itu adalah CEO dari Park Inch , perusahaan _property_ terbesar di Korea Selatan . Namanya selalu menjadi _headline_ _news_ di surat kabar setiap minggunya . Dia adalah lelaki dewasa yang bahkan kehadirannya selalu ditunggu para wanita . Mereka akan dengan senang hati melemparkan dirinya pada Park Chanyeol . Sayangnya , Chanyeol bukanlah orang – orang yang peduli tentang kekasih ataupun sebuah komitmen membuat Ibunya kesal main .

Disuainya yang sudah lanjut , wanita paruh baya itu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putra tunggalnya sehingga dengan diam – diam dia selalu mengatur kencan buta untuk lelaki itu .

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Hanyalah gadis _Senior High School_ yang menghabiskan waktunya seperti gadis remaja lainnya . Melakukan hal – hal yang disukainya tanpa peduli jika itu berakibat buruk pada dirinya , juga mengundang amarah kedua orang tuanya . Baekhyun adalah gadis yang bebas , dia tidak peduli dengan aturan atau apapun itu . Gadis itu hanya mengharapkan hidup yang bebas sampai dia mendapatkan tawaran perjodohan dari Ayahnya .

 **Oh Sehun**

Sehun dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin dan tidak tersentuh . Dia begitu pendiam dan tidak pernah bicara jika itu bukanlah hal yang penting . Namun , sejak Ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu , Sehun tau bahwa hidupnya mendadak berwarna karna kehadiran gadis berseragam _Senior High_ _School_ yang bahkan –dengan tidak sopannya- hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel – embel _oppa_ .

Entah untuk alasan apa Sehun tidak pernah bisa marah pada gadis itu . Dia begitu menjaga Baekhyun seolah – olah Baekhyun adalah benda yang mudah rapuh . Namun , kemarahan Sehun tidak dapat dikendali lagi ketika dia tau bahwa gadis kecilnya akan menikah dengan seseorang yang merupakan saingannya di dunia bisnis , Park Chanyeol .

Sehun sadar bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _Summary : Hidup Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hitam putih dan lurus – lurus saja itu tiba tiba mendadak berubah sejak kehadiran gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun . Suaranya yang cempreng dan melengking , tingkah lakunya yang bar – bar dan tidak tau aturan itu sukses menjungkir balikkan hidup seorang Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_ , jangan memandangku seperti itu " gadis itu –Byun Baekhyun- menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada , melakukan hal bodoh seperti dia akan diperkosa oleh lelaki dihadapannya tersebut

" Berapa usiamu ? " tanya Chanyeol kemudian

" 17 tahun "

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya . 17 tahun dan 26 tahun memang memiliki perbedaan yang tidak terlalu mencolok , tapi tetap saja rasanya Chanyeol seperti seorang pedofil saja yang mengencani anak kecil . Apalagi melihat dari penampilan juga perilakunya sejak tadi saja Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa dia bisa beradaptasi dengan gadis ini .

" Pulanglah " putus Chanyeol kemudian " Katakan pada orangtuamu kalau kau tidak suka denganku dan semuanya beres ".

" _Ahjussi_ , ayo kita menikah "

.

.

.

" Kapan kau pulang ? dan cara apalagi yang kau gunakan untuk bisa masuk kesini ? "

" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan penting " Sehun menyahut dengan suara serak , dan secepat itulah suasana hatinya mendadak buruk . Hatinya bergemuruh , sementara kedua tangannya mulai mengepal dibalik punggung Baekhyun " Yang terpenting adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayah padaku "

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit , dia melepas pelukan lalu menatap kakak tirinya dengan raut wajah bingung . Sementara ekspresi Sehun sendiri bahkan sulit dijabarkan .

" Apa yang dikatakan Ayah ? " tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti

" Dia bilang kau akan menikah "

.

.

.

" Oh Sehun ? " dia menatap Jongdae dengan raut tak terbaca " Maksudmu , pemilik perusahaan _property_ sekaligus saingan bisnis kita itu ? "

" Oh " Jongdae mengangguk " Dia kakak tiri dari Byun Baekhyun . Ibu Baekhyun sudah meninggal dan Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan Ibu Sehun . Ibu Sehun sangat membenci Baekhyun , berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang sangat menyayangi gadis itu , bahkan dia dikenal sebagai kakak yang _overprotectif_ " Jongdae menjelaskan , kembali menyeruput kopi milik Chanyeol dan melanjutkan penjelasannya

" Baekhyun ini tipikal gadis bar – bar dan tidak tau aturan , guru konselingnya sampai lelah mengurus masalah gadis itu dan dia begitu ditakuti di sekolahnya , bahkan anak laki – laki sekalipun . Untuk itulah aku tidak yakin kau mampu beradaptasi dengannya " Chanyeol meringis mendengar penjelasan Jongdae

" Dia bodoh sekali " gumam Chanyeol , dan tiba – tiba dia teringat dengan penjelasan Jongdae sebelumnya " Jika kakaknya _protectif_ , lalu kenapa Sehun membiarkan saja adiknya dijodohkan ? "

Jongdae mengangkat bahu " Sepertinya Sehun tidak tau tentang hal itu . Tapi yang jelas Ayah Baekhyun seperti ingin sekali memisahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun "

.

.

.

.

.

HALOOOO!!!!

Aku datang dengan dua teaser Fanfiction . Sebenarnya mau minta pendapat sih sama kalian hehehe . Kalian lebih milih yang mana diantara dua fanfiction itu ? silahkan dipilih – pilih ya . Fanfiction yang paling banyak dipilih akan kulanjutin ke chapter satu , TAPI setelah fanfictionku yang lain selesai .

MAKASIH *


End file.
